Committee Introduction
An introduction to the Joint Crisis Committee (JCC): What is a JCC? A Joint Crisis Committee provides a unique way to approach a MUN topic by allowing for real-time decision-making and adaptation to emerging crises. Instead of one resolution, committees pass multiple directives in response to an evolving crisis. Furthermore, delegates represent individuals rather than states and have personal powers that they can use independently aside from committee decisions. If in the General Assembly, the goal is to get a resolution passed, a crisis committee requires the creation of the council's narrative. Delegates should be considering what their overriding goal in the committee should be, in a character-specific sense, and work on achieve it from the very beginning. The Crisis Director will manage the simulation which ties together the actions taken by individual delegates and the committees, or "cabinets". Backroom Staff will present the committees with Crisis Updates that present the committee with a problem they need to solve, and alternative courses of action to be debated. The committee will be run according to a more fluid version of parliamentary procedure according to the respective Rules of Procedure documents for each respective cabinet. Two Cabinets, One Issue A Joint Crisis Committee poses one topic divided between two or more distinct committee rooms, a.k.a. cabinets, whose decisions affect each other and the simulation as a whole. In this Joint Crisis Committee, the two committees, the Terran House of Commons and the Regal Alysian Chamber of Monarchs, will work against the action of the order, in order to meet their various objectives. Delegates can interact with their counterparts in other committees through Committee Directives that send communiques to other committee, or during unmoderated caucuses. Lastly, delegates can also interact independently of committee using their personal powers to send private communiques. It is also possible for delegates to send directives that will result in the relocation from one cabinet to another. An example of this situation would be if a delegate were to request to speak before the opposing cabinet. Should the directive be passed, the delegate would be free to do so. Introduction to the Events Committee The events committee '''are the people who make this conference possible. They are: '''The Chairs/Board of Dais The chairs of the JCC will act as mediators of this conference. The main role of the chair is to direct the flow of debate, grant the right to speak, rule on procedural points and enforce the rules. The chairs have the ability to send directives if they believe it to be necessary. The Backroom The Backroom is a group of people who monitor and control the flow of the conference. While the chairs monitor and direct the conference from inside the council room, the backroom will be working apart from the council room and their main objective is to control directives submitted by the delegates. The backroom, with the aid of the chair, will decide which directive will pass and thus controlling the situation and flow of the debate. The backroom also has the right to reject or change a directive if they deemed the directive does not provide enough information. Category:Information